The New World
by BlackWitchesCat
Summary: America was happy before England came to the new world. He was loved by his mother and he loved her, but Arthur soon takes that all away from the little Native American and turning the innocent boy into a killer and a traitor. looking for beta. title may change depending if the beta likes it.
1. Change

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

**Okay here is a 2p! Hetalia fanfiction. I haven't written one in a long time. There's not really a pairing. It's rated M for a reason. No sex because I don't feel like getting banned (If I want to add an MA scene it'll only be on deviantart which you can find on my profile.). The torture will be to a minimum. Not enough to ban me I hope. To CU members I'll be compliant. Please comment if you see me breaking the rules. I may not like you but I would rather you tell me I'm breaking the rules and edit my story than you rat on me or be found by the admin of the site and be banned. Please respect me as I will respect you.**

**Summary: America was happy before England came to the new world. He was loved by his mother and he loved her, but Arthur soon took that all away from the little Native American and turned the innocent boy into a killer and a traitor.**

**Warning: Strong racist language against Native Americans. I do not think this way. I respect Native Americans. This fanfic only has words like "savages" because of the ignorance of Europeans back then.**

**If you don't like, don't read. NO FLAMERS.**

***-,***

The Americas were a beautiful place; the English man had to admit. His blue sadistic eyes gazed from the New England port in Boston to the distance past the town and to the fall trees atop the hills. Arthur couldn't wait to ride into the untamed lands outside the settlement. He couldn't wait to give cupcakes and sweets to all the little savage children and their savage parents. It made him giddy just thinking about it, how they'll love him for making them civilized.

Ah, the savages; they made him squirm. How he hated them. Britain hated how they would run around in the wrong fashion, eat the wrong foods, and worship the wrong gods. That wasn't the worst of it, no. He detested the way they would treat things, like animals and people, with respect and love. Didn't these savages know that they craved pain and death? He knew that _he_ enjoyed it.

He liked the thrill of pain and death. His favorite form of pain and suffering was poison. How it would burn his throat and cause his body to heat up. Arthur wished to show them the pleasures of pain and suffering. And that was why he was riding out of the town of Boston on his white stallion… with a wooden horn tied to its poor head.

"Tally-ho, sparkles," he shouted as he finally rode off with a few men and two carriages to the Massachusetts's* village of Nonantum by Newton*.

***-,***

Pa' sun looked around and walked through the village. They had just set up camp and would be staying till the herd moved again. His odd red eyes scanned the camp for a specific someone.

"What are you doing, dear," a voice asked from behind him causing him to smile.

"Mommy," he called out as he turned to see her. To America she was the most beautiful of all her people. Her mocha skin, smooth except for a few scars here and there, was warm and soft. Her black sleek hair that lay dusted over her shoulders was always fun to play with when she carried him on her back. Looking up into her kind eyes was his favorite though because they always assured him that things would be fine. Though lately his mother's eyes were filled with worry; he couldn't help think the worry was from the strange white men coming from the ocean, but they still nevertheless assured him that everything was fine.

She kneeled to his height for a better, more closer hug and ruffled his brown muddy hair; "My son, the elders tell me you have been looking for me like a cub for his mama."

"I was, mommy! I want to go play with the other boys. They want to hunt rabbits, mommy, so we can make jerky. Please please please mommy. We won't go far." He looked up with pleading ruby eyes that not even Native America could resist.

"Very well, but not too far my dear. The white men are moving farther inland." She smiled and turned him around. "Now hurry; they might have left already. If you leave now then you can still catch up to them."

"Thank you mommy, I love you," he says, finally departing toward the woods, knowing the dark skinned boys had already left.

Native America just watched after him with a worried stained face; she had a horrible feeling. Sighing, the nation left to her and her son's tent.

***-,***

The chocolate haired boy ran excitedly through the trees and brush to catch up to the others. "Hey guys, where are you? My mom said I can come!" he yelled out in hopes they would hear him and wait.

Pa' sun, stopped to catch his breath (after you pointed out how "stopped panting sound I had to change it . is this better?). 'Where were they?' he thought. His smile soon fell. They couldn't have gotten that far to not even hear him. He wasn't talking to his mother that long. He started to walk cautiously through the forest, his steps light and hesitant. Something was not right. Something told him to run back to the village, but his curiosity got the best of him. He needed to know.

He stopped, hearing a sound up ahead. His muscles were stiff with fear. He couldn't move as his mind warred between his fight or flight instincts. He stopped breathing when he heard a twig snap.

"Ello dearie, now who are you, poppet." Turning around, he saw a blond haired man with blue eyes… and huge eyebrows.

Seeing as he missed his chance, he jumped back while unsheathing a small dagger he made from stone.

"Oh what a primitive weapon, little savage boy." The strange white man took out his own dagger made of some kind of shiny rock. "Now _this_ is a weapon, poppet. It's a nice fine blade, yes? It's perfect for cutting. It has little wind resistance and slices the flesh quite smoothly." He swung the dagger through the air like he was testing it out. "You barely have to work with this. That rock, though, it must be tough to cut and stab with, and it must break so easily." The white man giggled.

"W-who are you?" he asks shakily in the white man's tongue. His mother had learned the white man's language when they had first landed here, and in turn taught her son the language.

"Well that's quite rude, little savage boy, I asked your name first," the man huffed as he scolded the child.

The little Native American blushed; "My names Pa'-sun*."

The man scrunched his nose, "What an awful name your mother gave you. Hmmm, I think you're more of an Alfred. Yes, Alfred is a nice English name. My dear Alfred, I am Arthur Kirkland also known as the British Empire, or just Britain."

Pa'-sun wrinkled his nose. He liked the name his mother gave him. It was named after his favorite bird. _Alfred_ sounded weird.

"Um, Mr. Britain, have you seen my friends? We came out to hunt rabbits, but I can't find them," Pa 'sun asked the empire.

"Actually I think I did. They were such lovely boys and loved my yummy cupcakes. They are in the clearing up ahead taking a nap, lad." Arthur pointed forward to give the boy more direction.

Pa' sun nodded, a little confused. What are _cupcakes_ and why would they sleep in the woods. Didn't they know that's dangerous? "Thank you, mister!" Nevertheless, he was happy to know where his friends were.

He ran toward the clearing and saw them lying on the ground asleep. He walked over to his best friend Ni'-sho-sho*. "Wake up, you shouldn't lie on the ground here, it's dangerous." He shook him, rolling him over onto the boy's back, only to see foam fizzing on Ni'-sho-sho's mouth and eyes wide open and lifeless. Ni'-sho-sho wasn't sleeping… he was dead. Pa' sun fell backwards onto his bottom in shock and fear. "Ni'-sho-sho!"

"Shhh, don't wake them, or you'll have to be punished, little Alfie." Arthur chimed from behind the stiff, shocked boy, holding the dagger from before to Pa'-sun's cheek.

Sadistically, the Brit sliced the cheek, letting little droplets bloom. Chuckling, he licked the sweet substance, only to stop in shock and delight. He knew that familiar taste of blood. It was so similar; it was like his own.

"My dear Alfie, you're a nation."

***-,***

**End of prologue. Tell me if should I continue or delete. No flames please. If you think I shouldn't continue, please give a logical reason.**

***Massachusetts Indians obviously lived in Massachusetts and were nomadic so that's why they are in teepees. The village of ****Nonantum was by Newton, though most Massachusetts ****Indians lived by Massachusetts Bay. I picked the one by Newton because it was closer to Boston.**

***Pa 'sun means American eagle**

***Ni'-sho-sho means swallow.**

**Please tell me if something is historically wrong. I got the names and history from the internet because I'm not rich enough to buy a million history books; if I could, I would.**

**AGAIN SORRY ABOUT CALLING NATIVE AMERICANS SAVAGES. I DON'T LIKE BEING MEAN TO PEOPLE WHO DON'T DESERVE IT!**

**R&R please. Any reviews are welcome. I love them all.**

**I have found a Beta! She is Too Much Romance or TMR. She will also have her Author's notes. So here it is…**

**~~~(My general review/beta review)~~~**

**As you may have figured out (I hope), you do not use commas, semicolons, periods, all that good stuff, and also switch between the past and present tense. These are very important problems.**

**I don't know how many other people do this, but I read a sentence in my head as if I was saying it out loud. When you say something outloud, depending on your dialect or however way you were brought up to speak, there are certain pauses. To put it more strictly, there is a format and an organized way to speak, as well as there is an organized way to write something. While there are some major differences and exceptions to the format, there are at least some ground rules. Pauses when addressing someone's name (e.g, "What are you doing tomorrow, Alfred?" or "My cherry blossom, how was your day?"), when putting two separate statements together (e.g, "His lips flew to hers; they kissed."), and other things, and other things…**

**This confuses the reader on how to read your story. Once you write for a while, you start to realize that you can control how fast your audience will probably read your story. You could make them read it slow and suck every detail, but you could also make them read so terribly slow that they start skipping ahead to the dialogue, or until it starts getting interesting to them. For this story, even if I wasn't beta-ing it (meaning that I, of course, had to read it slowly because I had to pause between each mistake to write corrections and notes for it), I still would have had to read it terribly slow, trying to understand what you meant, because you didn't space out the sentences (usually) AT ALL. It got to the point that I was skipping ahead, and dreaded reading it.**

**When it comes to the tenses, you keep switching in and out of them. Most people favor reading works that are in the past tense, and you seem to have used the past tense for most of this, but you kept switching. You kept using both present tense AND past tense verbs, even choosing to switch the tenses and weird times in the story.**

**This also confuses the reader, and is generally, simply, not good to do.**

**One more thing. America, Pa'-sun…decide on one name for the time being. It's fine if the reader figures out that Arthur's been talking to and about Alfred/America FOR SURE at the very end of this chapter also.]]]**

**I have to tell you though, that I like your idea for this story. The plot and the approach is like nothing else I've read before. It was genuinely interesting. But unless you execute an idea well, it can't get off ground. If you don't have at least standard grammar, you won't be able to make a good story out of even an award-winning idea. This has POTENTIAL (can't believe I said that line, but it does). So if you work on your grammar more, I'm sure you can pull off this story. ^^**

**Finally, I'm sorry with how rough or maybe hurtful I might have sounded when beta-ing this and/or correcting you. Whatever unnecessary things I might have said in my beta notes, realize those were my feelings as a stressed beta, trying my best to correct this little chapter as accurately and kindly as possible, and a stressed reader, not understanding much of what happened, spending more hours than usual re-reading the story trying to understand what happened, and rather sad that I couldn't enjoy this story once it was beta'd and all the grammar was fixed.**

**I hope that you continue to write this story with the concrit I have given you in mind and that, while this probably discourages you, discovering what your problems are and knowing how to fix them is already a big step to eliminating the problems entirely. ^^**

**Sincerely,**

**~TMRomance**


	2. Rabbit Hunt

**Okay finally updated! ~ Now like I said in my author's note I will have a news board on my profile.**

***-,***

Pa' sun looked at the twisted smile upon the face of the European man. The words the man spoke confused the small boy. What was a nation? He had only heard of tribes and knew his mother was also the mother of those tribes. That's the reason they moved around so much. She had to visit and make sure all of her children were okay.

That really didn't matter right now though. He had to get back to the village!

"I-I'm sorry, but I have to get help!" his voice cracked as tears started to stream down his face.

He rose to his feet and began to run toward the village… only to be stopped by Arthur; who had grabbed his arm a little too tight.

"What are you doing? We still might be able to help them!" he screamed and winced. Arthur was definitely holding his arm too tight and it would surely leave a nasty bruise. The iron hold meant nothing to him though. In his still childish mind, he thought there was hope. His mother had always said to have hope, and that it would bring light to even the darkest of times. So he hoped. Hoped, that if he hurried maybe his friends souls would return.

"Tsk, tsk. You naughty boy I told you to be quiet. They are sleeping. If you continue this behavior… I will have to punish you." Arthurs smile twisted downward in disapproval. He knew sleeping children were cranky when they were awoken from their naps. And "Alfred's" struggling and noise making would certainly awaken the children.

"They aren't sleeping though! Foam doesn't come out of your mouth when you sleep! Something's wrong Mr. Britain! Please let me go! LET ME GO!" Pa' sun ignored the empire and continued with his frantic attempt at escape.

England just sighed. The boy was truly a savage, yet the taste of his blood, was just like a nation's. Of course there were variations; no one's blood tasted the same, but a nation's blood had a few differences from a human's blood. The taste of a nation's blood was something else; it was sweet and tangy like a lemon, fresh as water, salty like the sea, but most of all it was satiated with the taste of the Earth. They were the Earth after all. And because of this factor, he was not going to let this child go. No this child was his now. The new world was his. America was his new little brother. This fact made him shiver with a giddy pleasure. His own little brother; to do with what he pleased.

He licked his lips at that thought and looked at his "little brother". He smiled, 'Oh what fun we will have Alfred!' he thought pulling the small native away and toward the camp his men had set up. They would leave immediately for Boston and start a new life.

"Mr. Britain, are you listening? Please, let go! It hurts, it hurts! _I SAID LET GO_!" Pa' sun shrieked as his grip tightened on the Brit's wrist. If this man wouldn't listen; he would have to make him listen. He had no time to play games; he needed to help his friends.

Arthur looked at the child. Those red eyes glared up into his own blue ones. The glare wasn't what shocked him; it was the grip. If Kirkland was an ordinary human he was sure his wrist would have shattered. This fact only made him smile even more. If the child was this strong already he could prove to be useful, to Arthur, in the future.

Pa' sun looked at Arthur like he was diseased. Usually people would scream and beg for him to stop whenever he forgot about his own strength. His mother had told him many times he was stronger than most and had to be gentle, but this man didn't seem to mind the pain; it almost seemed as if he liked the pain.

"You sick freak!" The child screamed, and not even using his strength, he swung the gentleman into a tree.

He winced as he heard Arthur's bones crack, but wasted no time in turning and running. Something was not right with that man and he needed to run. Something about the man sent chills down his back; he had to get away.

"Oh Alfie~, that was not a very nice thing to do to your new big brother. I guess I'll have to catch you now." England looked up at the retreating boy. His smile never wavered but seemed to twist into something delightfully sadistic. His eyes swirled with pink and insanity. He did love the game of chase. As he walked into the dark woods to retrieve Alfred he soon found himself singing the most delightful tune about catching his little bunny.

*~,*

Pa' sun ran as fast as he could away from the dreadful song. It filled him with a terror he never thought possible.

"Lalala lalala~,

Come to me,

Sweet bunny.

I want to play with you,

You need not fear,

For you see,

The knife behind me is dull~

Lalala lalala~"

Pa' sun covered his ears trying to block out the evil song. "No! Go away! You're evil!" tears streamed down his small face as the tune still managed to seep through his hands.

"Sweet little bunny

I know where you hide,

So please come out.

I promise not to skin you alive~,

Lalala lalala~."

The little Indian boy ran as fast as he could; his heart trying to beat out of his chest and his lungs burning for air. He couldn't stop though; knowing he was being hunted by the sick man. He looked every which way; side to side, front and back, but he was nowhere. The song reverberated off the trees causing Pa' sun to feel as if any direction he turned Arthur would be there, waiting.

Pa' sun looked behind him again, still trying to find Arthur, but only managed to trip himself, and fall.

"Sweet little bunny,

You're such a fool,

You trusted the hunter,

And now you're trapped,

Now you never escape~

Lalala lalala~

Lalala lalala~

Lalala lalala~"

Pa' sun only shook. The white devil was right behind him.

"Please…" he trembled as he tried to get away; only for Arthur's knee to jam onto his back and a wet cloth to be placed over his mouth and nose. Scared he took a deep breath only to have black spots to dance across his eyes.

"Shush, just take deep breaths, love. Deep breaths." The man's voice was calming as he stroked the little boys head.

The strokes and the soft voice brought him dangerously close to sleep. He couldn't give in though. He looked up through heavy eyes. He was so close to his village, if only he could just…

He tried to crawl but the hand only pressed harder against his face causing him to inhale even more of the damp cloth. He couldn't hold out much longer. He was falling. Falling into darkness and it quickly enveloped him.

"Well love, you put up quite a good show, but it looks like I won this round." Arthur picked the boy up and slung him over his shoulder. "Time for your new life, laddie~!"

*~,*

Native America stopped washing the pottery.

"Something's wrong…" she stood, leaving her work and walked around. Something in her gut told her there was trouble in her land. She needed to speak with the elders. They were not as old as she, but they knew more than the rest of the village.

As she walked toward the smoke tepee, something caught her eye. A crowd of her people stood as the hunters came back. Usually the hunters were greeted with cheers of thanks, but the air was eerily quiet. Was this what her gut was telling her?

She pushed passed her people till she was at the front of the crowd. What she saw made her freeze. The men were carrying the limp bodies of children. The boys Pa' sun was supposed to be hunting with. Her eyes darted to each body hoping her baby wasn't there.

"What happened?! Where is my son? Where is Pa' sun?" she screamed to one of the stone faced hunters. He wouldn't answer her. He needed to carry the dead boy back to his parents.

"Tell me! Tell me where my son is! He was with these boys! Where's Pa' sun? Where's America?!" she screamed even louder.

Everyone looked at her. They knew her. They all looked up to her, and all called her mother. She was their land and lived many more years than even their elders. She kept the peace between tribes and made sure the harvests were bountiful. She was one of the most important of their spirits. And if she was made mad or upset she could destroy them.

One hunter, who was not carrying a child, placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with flames blazing behind her eyes. "Where is my son?" her voice was low and growled like a wolf.

"Be at peace, my mother. We did not find him and our men are still searching for him. He was at least not found with the other boys." The man's eyes portrayed hope but sadness. A forth of their children had died and now the mother of their land was missing her child. This was a sad day for them and they would spend many more days' mourning.

"So… he can still be..alive?" She released her held breath when the man nodded. Her baby could still be alive. The young _nation_ could be alive.

***-,***

**To explain the song, England refers to Alfred as a bunny. I remember the anime and America used to be followed by a bunny and England was too. I also heard somewhere that usa means bunny or rabbit so U.S.A= bunny ^_^**


	3. You and I are the Same

**Here's chapter three with a 1,985 words (not including author's notes) I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

***-,***

**You and I are the Same**

Alfred slept on Arthur's lap in one the carriages. For now all Arthur wanted was to be close to his new little brother. He stroked his delicate earthy brown hair. When the blonde first started petting the brunette he was amazed at the sleekness. It was a lot softer than a slave's hair and glowed nicely in the sun.

He smiled as the child clung to his brown vest; nuzzling into his stomach for warmth. Arthur though, did not smile at how cute his Alfred was (though the little savage was simply, delightfully, more adorable than one of his special cupcakes), no it was Alfred's dependency that he smiled at. The boy needed Arthur and that simply made the English gentleman giddy. Alfred would never leave. He was Arthur's forever… he'd make sure of that.

Arthur's blue eyes were just beginning to close when the little tike began to stir; and jostle the Brit fully awake again. Finally Arthur would be able to talk too little Alfie, without the boy acting like a savage.

When Pa'sun, opened his red eyes the first thing he saw was a brown pin striped vest with gold buttons and a pink shirt under neither it. The material felt different from the deer skin pants he wore. Turning his head he looked up at the crazed white devil from before.

"Y-You!" he yelled as he scrambled off the man's tan trousers. The frightened child looked around desperately for an exit, all the while pushing himself against the side of the carriage. He was scared, but wouldn't share that fact. No his mother taught him to be brave and never show fear. Just like the brave hunters and warriors of his people, but no matter how deep he scowled to hide his fear; he could not stop shaking.

"It's Arthur or Britain, not 'you'," Arthur huffed at Alfred's rudeness. That would definitely need to be fixed. Though right now he only sighed as he saw the child tremble. He picked Alfie up and forced the child to sit on his lap as he ignored the child's frantic squirming.

"Now, now, Alfred," he started to stroke the brown locks again; ignoring the slight shiver that ran down his small frame. "It's alright, there there."

Pa'sun stopped struggling and settled for merely trembling as the fingers carded through his now sweaty hair.

"What do you want, Mr. Britain?" he cringed at how weak and helpless he sounded.

The Brit's, smile widened at the little natives obedience, "Well Alfred, you see you are a very special boy. You are like me and so, on that similarity, I have decided to take you under my wing as my new little brother." The Englishman said proud of himself for finding little Alfred.

Pa'sun's face paled. What was this man talking about? They were nothing alike, and he would never be the white devil's brother. He already had a brother up north with their Papa. This made the child openly glare.

He was not something to be claimed, he was free like the eagles he was named after. He was not to be someone's pet! "My name is Pa'sun! And I'm nothing like you! You're a devil who killed my friends!" he choked on the last bit. "How can I be anything like you, you monster?" his voice had become low with the question, as he was young and did not yet understand the cruel and twisted behavior of the world.

Arthur's face fell into a pout, "Oh, how rude. I only gave them a little poison," his lips twisted upward at the mere thought of children's lovely empty faces. So pale, so hollow and lifeless. "It was nothing too bad. Not like you and your friends. You lot were going to kill poor defenseless wittle wabbits." He wipes away a fake tear. "Then one day grow up to scalp my people." He sighs at the child's naivety.

"However, that's not what I meant," he took the pin of the royal family's crest off of his vest and pricked his finger. Little droplets of red bubbled from the wound. He then grabbed the young savages jaw and forced the digit in and let the droplets of blood fall onto the Youngers, twitching tongue.

Pa'sun, froze when he tasted the blood. It was metallic like all blood but…

"You taste it, Poppet, don't you?" Arthur's eyes began to swirl with pink. "Lemons, salt water, and minerals." His smile only tempted to split his face when he saw Alfred nod. "Our blood, it tastes the same; doesn't it?" the grin only stretched farther on his face with each bob of the lads little head. "Only people like us taste like this, love. Do you know why?"

Pa'sun, just nodded dumbly till the last question. Why did they taste the same? Shaking his head he looked at Arthur for an answer. He only knew their blood tasted the same because of the small cuts he had received. Saliva always helped to sooth the pain. But why did THIS man share the same unique taste as his own blood? Well there was only one way for his question to be answered. Looking up at the Brit, he waited patiently for him to answer.

Oh, joy, this was perfect! Arthur had the child in the palm of his hand, "Because Poppet, you and I are both the land ourselves. I myself am the personification of the Empire, Great Britain." He sees poor Alfred's little confused face, at his proud statement. "It's an island nation off the coast of Europe." He frowned when he saw Alfred still perplexed. "My dear, it's across that large ocean to the east." His smile returned with the naïve child's understanding look.

Pa'sun, sat there and absorbed the information. While thinking about this new information he had put his now heavy head, unthinkingly, onto the man's shoulder. He stayed like that till another question popped into his head. This time though he chose to vocalize it.

"But wait Mr. Britain, I'm not a country. Why does my blood taste like that?" His teeth nibbled his bottom lip. Why was he asking this man these questions? Why did he trust this man? "Is Mommy, a nation too?" Did his mother's blood taste like theirs too?

"Hmm? Mother?" The little tike had a mother? Well that was rare. It was rare to see a country who had a child. They usually lived short lives. They were usually never seen after a replacement country was found. It lead a lot the younger nations to believe that new nations just appeared, and were not, in fact, born.

"Well lad, did you come from her womb?" he regretting the question after when he saw the puzzled look on little Alfie's face.

"What's a womb?" Pa'sun was confused. This man never seemed to make any sense.

Of course Alfred wouldn't know what a womb was, he was a child. "Never mind lad. An easier question is how old is she? Is she older than anyone else around you?"

Pa'sun nodded, "Yeah, she's even older than those wrinkly elders but she looks soooo much younger." He had once heard from those elders, that his Mother was there even before they themselves were born.

"Then my guess is yes," the elder ruffled Alfred's hair.

It all made sense to Pa'sun now. Why they moved away. Why everyone looked up to his mother. Why he was so strong. And why Arthur's blood tasted like his. Pa'sun was a nation and his mom was too.

"I'm a nation… wow…" he was a little shocked and a bit excited. He felt really important now, felt like he mattered.

"Well… not exactly lad. You're more like a colony. You are much too young to survive long alone in this world. That's why you need a wonderful big brother like me." The Brit puffed out his chest in pride. "I'll make sure you grow up to be a strong country."

The tan boy looked at Arthur excitedly, "Really, Mr. Britain! You'll make me strong."

"Oh yes and we will have a jolly fun time. I'll be the very best big brother." Oh Alfred looked so cute and adorable. The simple naivety of his innocent child mind only made Arthur all the happier. He just couldn't wait to strip the child of it. To show him what the world was truly like.

Pa'sun looked up at the white man smiling, till he saw the dark dazed look in his eyes. It made his stomach drop. The look only served to bring him back to who this man really was. This man had killed his friends and took him from his home. This man was not a good one. Whatever he said Pa'sun could not trust him. Maybe though, he could persuade the man to take him home, because brute force was obviously not going to work.

"A-and I look forward to you being my big brother, Mr. Britain… but when can I go home?"

Home? Oh silly little natives. They didn't even know when they were on their way home. "Alfred, love, we are on our way home. See?" he pulled the curtain on the window back to show a dirt path in a forest; up ahead was their destination. Boston. He would later move them farther away too throw off the savages, from kidnapping poor Alfie. He might even take the child to his own home to meet the king, but for now Boston.

"This isn't the way home though…" The child looked scared. He had never seen a village like that, and it was getting closer. "We should really turn back to my village; my mama must be really worried." Especially if the other boys were retrieved.

"No this is the right way. We just are not going back to that filthy place. We are going to your new home; where you will learn to be a proper gentleman and not some dirty savage."

"But I like who I am," his lip started to tremble, "a-and I m-miss my mommy." Pa'sun was panicking. With each turn of the wheels he was getting farther and farther. He didn't want to stay with Arthur any more. THE MAN WAS SICK! He wanted his mom. He didn't know how long he was out but he knew that he had to have been awake for at least an hour and in that time he was sure they would have found the dead missing children. Just imagining his mother's worried face made the tears break the dam that was holding them back.

He wanted to go home! He wanted his friends! He wanted his mother! HE WANTED AWAY FROM ARTHUR!

"P-please, I want to go… home…" he broke down and started sobbing.

"Oh dear!" Arthur pulled out his, hand stitched, hanky and started to wipe away the tears. "Please come now. You'll love it, poppet. You'll have toys and nice clothing. You'll live so much better."

The child started to struggle. "I don't want that stuff! I want to go home!" he started to flail and squirm even more. He even started to kick and bite when Arthur tried holding him down. At one point he tried to jump from the carriage.

The man was surprised at Alfred's behavior. He had to do something before the little savage tipped the carriage. Sighing he took one of the candle holders and smashed it on the back of the child's head. All too quickly the boy went limb and the sweet smell of his blood reached Arthur's nose.

"Shhh, poppet, we'll be home soon." He dragged the limp child onto his lap again. Red stained his clothes and the chocolate brown hair as he stroked the matted locks. All while humming that same eerie tune he had sung when catching the little rabbit.

"Sweet little bunny,

You're such a fool,

You trusted the hunter,

And now you're trapped,

Now you'll never escape~

Lalala lalala~

Lalala lalala~

Lalala lalala~"

"Don't worry Alfred… I'm your new big brother, and I will take care of you from now on." A twisted smile crawled onto his face as he imagined all the fun they'd have together.

"Lalala lalala~

Lalala lalala~

Lalala lalala~"

***-,***

**Well that's chapter three!~**

**I hope you liked this one. This is mostly just a set up for a foundation for Arthur and Alfred's relationship.**

**Next chapter is going to be,**

"**My Name Is Alfred."**

**Well that's your hint for what the next chapter will be about ;D**

**Special thanks to my friend BAD WOLF.**

**If it wasn't for her pushing and begging me to write xD it might have taken a while.**

**( Except it took me so damned long to edit it! Sorry!- BAD WOLF)**

**Please R&R it makes me update quicker!**


End file.
